heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Mad Jack (chapter)
Mad Jack is the 35th chapter of Heavy Rain. Characters Played As: Norman Jayden Overview Jayden arrives at a junkyard, investigating the owner of the junkyard, Jackson Neville, AKA "Mad Jack", who had been suspected of stealing a blue Chevrolet Malibu '83, which Jayden believes is the Origami Killer's car. After Jayden arrives, he can either talk to Mad Jack directly, by approaching the backhoe that he is using, or by entering the garage, causing Mad Jack to ask what Jayden is doing. Jayden asks Jack about the person who bought the Chevrolet Malibu '83 from Jack, but Jack claims that he can't remember anyone like that, claiming he has a "real bad memory for names". Jayden threatens Jack, telling him that if he finds out that Jack does know the man who bought the car, he will be sent to jail. Jack tells him to leave, standing by his claim that he doesn't know the man. Jayden must now use ARI to scan the garage. The clues he can find include: *Traces of orchid pollen *Size 10 footprints (believed to have been left by a visitor) *Blood, along with footprints, leaving a trail to the garage's acid bath. *Tire tracks (the same brand as the Chevrolet Malibu '83 that Jayden is looking for) *Traces of blue paint After Jayden finds the trail of blood, he opens the acid bath, revealing a human skull. Jack comes from behind him, holding a Desert Eagle pistol to Jayden's head. He tells Jayden that the skull belonged to one of Jayden's "cop buddies, asking too many questions". Jack leads Jayden toward the back of the garage to finish him off. Jayden has several chances to free himself. He can kick a board with wheels on it backwards, disorienting Jack and allowing Jayden to gain the upper hand. He can grab a large hook and slam it against Jack. Jack throws him onto a nearby car and tries to hit him with a pipe. If you're not quick enough, Norman will get shot, or get hit to death with a pipe, and die in this chapter. If you do manage to dodge Jack's attacks, Jayden can try to reach Jack's pistol. If he does, Jayden begins interrogating Jack about the killer. Jayden can threaten Jack in a number of ways, including: "Persist" (Jayden says that he wants to know who the car belonged to, but Jack says that he's not a snitch, and that Jayden might as well lock him up), "Impress" (Jayden shoots the cans of gasoline behind Jack, scaring him. Jayden claims that it was only in self-defense, which is "page 1 of the police books: kill or be killed." Jack will usually talk after this option) Jack agrees to tell Jayden about the car. He claims that he didn't know about the man who bought the car, but the man wanted Jack to get rid of his dirty car and get him a new one, with false license plates. The man paid cash, so Jack didn't bother asking questions. He tells Jayden that the man told him to tell Paco at the Blue Lagoon when the car was finished. Jayden begins to put Jack under arrest, but becomes dizzy and starts having a nosebleed. If Jayden can focus, he will arrest Jack and the chapter will end. If Jayden fails to focus on Jack, he will drop his Triptocaine and fall to the floor, allowing Jack to get the upper hand and knock Jayden out. After Jayden is knocked out, Jack will handcuff him to the steering wheel of Jayden's car and begin lowering the car into a grinder. In the car, Jayden can kick open the glove compartment and kick his gun up onto the dashboard. The gun will slide to the left, allowing Jayden to grab it and shoot the handcuff chain. When the car is lowered into the grinder, Jayden will have a short amount of time to escape the car. If he doesn't escapes in time, Norman will get crushed and die. If he escapes, he will point his gun at the backhoe, only to find that Jack is not in it (it is still running, however). Jack knocks Jayden onto the ground. Jayden can defend himself using various debris scattered around. If you fail enough QTE's, Norman will die, but if you do enough, eventually, Jack will try to slam Jayden against the backhoe. If Jayden gains the upper hand, Jack will get caught by the backhoe's treads, crushing Jack. Trivia *Jayden clearly leaves his gun in his car, but Mad Jack still finds one in his jacket after Jayden finds the skull, though this confirms the fact that Jayden has two guns. *This is the 2nd chapter where Jayden's suit can be ruined due to mud. The first instance is in Crime Scene. *It is possible that one of Jayden's "cop buddies" was also on the case of the Origami Killer. Trophies * Goodbye Mad Jack: Resist Triptocaine, then survive the fight against Mad Jack. * '''Nerd: '''Jayden must recover all the clues from this scene, as well as two other scenes, to receive this trophy. Category:Chapter